


Blood & Chocolate

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now for something even more completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood & Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Vanilla & Skin. Herein lies no plot, abductions, brain diseases or pharyngeal tumors,  
> conspiracies, syndicates, or smoking men, just "Special Agents gone bad. Very, very bad." After all that, these kids deserve a little bit of fun. Thanks to Dasha for the smuttastic beta, for letting me take on this idea, and for helping me find suitable substitutes for those words I hate so much, at times outloud in her local coffee shop. This story is for you, Dasha. You were my friend, and you told me the truth.

Scully has been sitting in her car outside of the plain, unmarked building for what seems like hours. She nervously taps her toes against the floorboard as she watches a half-dozen or so people wander into the building, one at a time, and emerge with suspicious-looking black plastic bags.

She sighs and runs her hand nervously through her hair. She knows what she has to do. It's just a matter of taking the first step, of walking through that door. No big deal. ______________________________________________

The only adjective she can come up with as she walks into the Adult Emporium is "garish." In no way is she innocent, but she's taken aback by the bright colors and massive amounts of assorted implements of fornication that fill the room. She nearly walks back out as she curses herself for not doing this online. Going to the store with cash is the level of anonymity she'd decided she preferred.

"Hey there," she hears a man say. She jerks her head to see the cashier behind the counter leering at her. She sighs. Please don't, she thinks.

"Are you looking for something in particular? If not, I've got a few ideas for you."

Oh, he did. She gathers her steely resolve. It's a porn store, for Christ's sake. She's been worse places with much more despicable people.

"I'm fine," she says, giving him a look she hopes will shut him down. She scans the rows and walks away from him, feeling his eyes on her back.

Overwhelmed is one word for what she feels as she peruses various toys, colors, shapes and sizes. Some make her wince, and one she stares at with her head cocked to one side, trying to figure out how exactly someone would make that work. Her brow furrows.

"Hey."

She jumps. These people need to learn some anonymous porn shop etiquette. It's a woman this time, standing next to her in front of wall-to-ceiling items with names she'd rather forget. She's got two earfuls of piercings and short, tricolored hair and Scully sends a silent prayer above to ask for help in avoiding another sleazy come-on line.

Scully pulls her hair behind her ear. The woman smiles. "Hey. I'm sorry about Matt. He's such a dick. Hasn't been laid since...well...no one's actually sure."

She eases up a little. "It's okay."

"Can I help you find anything? Get you out of here faster?" The woman scans the wall and looks back at Scully. "You seem a little lost."

"I am," she says, biting her lip. She shifts on her feet, not sure how to begin or why she'd even stepped foot in this place.

"Is it for you? Your girlfriend?"

Scully snorts, her tension broken. "Um, no. No, it's for my...my boyfriend, I guess. And me. I don't know. I'm so overwhelmed."

"Well, how about this. You tell me what you want to accomplish, and I'll make sure you get the necessary items."

Scully takes a deep breath, her nerves torturing her stomach. She closes her eyes and presses her lips together, thinking it through in her mind. "Okay." ______________________________________________

Ever since she started fantasizing about being with Mulder--she thinks it was around the time they slow danced in Bloomington, about the only good thing she can remember about Indiana--she has been a little shocked at her obsession with thinking about giving him head. In the past it was something she did more out of necessity than need, but in the scenarios that began exponentially multiplying in her mind over the years he was more often than not squirming and groaning with her lips wrapped around his cock.

And when it came to fruition, when she felt him in her mouth for the first time, she'd realized exactly why she'd been so obsessed with it. She could control him with deviant twirls of her tongue, with long sucks and flicks and hot breath on his skin. For a few moments of bliss she could harness him and drive him as crazy as he drove her for so damn long. And those sounds he made...

They're the same sounds he's making tonight as she kneels between his feet, her forearms against his thighs. He's sprawled on his couch, cock hard and hot as it slides in and out of her wet mouth. He shifts his hips and breathes out, his head tilting back, his lips parted.

"Sculllyyyy," he groans as she sucks him harder and rubs her rough tongue in circles around the head of his shaft. She watches him shiver and it sends a hot current through her. She lets him slip out of her mouth.

"Yeah?" she breathes, running the flat of her tongue up the bottom of his cock.

"Unnnhhhh," he responds with a half-laugh, gritting his teeth. She blows hot air onto him and his body jerks as he gasps.

"I'm going to suck you so hard, Mulder," she whispers, lapping the length of him again. "Do you want that?"

"Oh yeah, please," he begs. He's begging. She has him begging.

Harder, faster, he slides into her mouth, his hips helping her cause more. Tongue swirling, her fingernails grip his taut thighs as he squirms. He looks down at her then, their eyes meeting as she sucks on him. He squeezes his eyes shut and grimaces. She knows him too well--that's all he needed.

"Scullyscullyscully," he pants, "Scully I'm gonna..."

She hums her permission against his cock and he goes rigid, shuddering as he comes with a thrust of his hips, salty and slick in her mouth. She swallows and watches his face go through the stages of spent arousal. Mouth falling shut, eyebrows raised, tongue running over his parched lips. A hint of a smile.

She rises and sits on the couch next to him, plucks a chocolate out of the box he bought for her knowing that expensive chocolate was a fairly surefire way to get into her pants. If you're the right guy. And he happened to be the right guy. She consumes it delicately, rolls the chocolate around on her tongue and he watches her, in his post-orgasmic haze, his expression amused.

Scully pops a chocolate into his mouth and kisses him full on the lips, then slips her tongue into his mouth. He tastes sweet, dark, and rich. His fingers find her hair, combing through it, and she smiles and kisses his neck.

She presses her mouth on his ear. "Do you know how wet I get going down on you?"

There's that laugh of his again. "I'd love to find out."

She feels a twinge of nervousness as she contemplates her next move. He pulls her head to him again, capturing her lips in a long, sweet kiss.

"Do you trust me?" she finally asks against his mouth.

Mulder's eyebrows rise. "Of course."

She's panting--she can't help it. She'd prepared herself to lay these lines on him, even practiced them in the car on the way to his apartment. "Then you need to do what I tell you to do tonight."

"Hmmm," he says, kissing her neck. His hands travel up her back. "I don't have a problem doing the dishes, Scully."

She smiles and tilts her head to allow his mouth access to the tender skin there. He takes the cue, kissing her neck. She sighs and rubs her cheek against his. "It's a little dirtier than that."

He hums and kisses her ear. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

She takes a deep breath and nuzzles her head into his shoulder. "You remember a couple of weeks ago when I told you it was your turn next?"

She doesn't breathe while she waits for his answer. He's quiet, uncharacteristically quiet. "Uh huh," he says slowly.

She exhales. "Well, I think it's time for that."

It's his turn to breathe. She runs her finger down his chest and lifts her head to look him in the eyes. She sees what is best described as his real panic face.

"I mean, only if you want to," she says, settling her hand on his stomach, above his cock. It twitches a little and she holds back a smile.

"Do you want to?" He runs a hand through her hair. She nods, pressing her lips together. "Well, Scully, I mean...we'll need some equipment."

"I've got it," she says with another nod.

His mouth parts a little in shock. "When did you get that?"

"Yesterday."

"Did you buy it online?"

She laughs and kisses his jawline. "No. I went to a store. And got extensively ogled by the dirty cashier, especially when I checked out. So you actually owe me, Mulder. I suffered a lot to be able to pull this off."

He moves his hand from the back of her head, down her shoulder, over her breast. She takes a sharp breath in as he looks her straight in the eye.

"Tell me what to do," he says. ______________________________________________

They're standing in the bedroom and they're naked in front of each other. She's surprised how comfortable that's always felt, especially now, given the impeding activities. "How should I be?" Mulder runs his hand through his hair, biting his lip and looking at her. He looks a little uncertain. She knows the feeling. She takes a deep breath.

"Um, on your stomach, I think. I think that's the only way it'll work." Scully's heartbeat flutters and she tries not to look too anything--too excited, too scared, too nervous. She raises her eyebrows at him, lets her eyes travel down his muscular body.

"So you've thought about this a lot," he says with a grin. She blushes.

"I wanted to make sure I did it right," she says.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He turns his back on her to slide onto the bed. It takes her a minute to collect her thoughts.

"Mulder I...I have to get ready. Can you please not look back at me? I feel..."

He laughs softly. "Do your thing. I won't look." ______________________________________________

She never imagined strap-ons were quite so complicated.

It takes her longer than expected to wrangle the harness and figure out the intricacies of straps and affixing a cock to her hips. The leather straps are soft and surprisingly comfortable and she's relieved about that. What makes her blush is the purple sparkly attachment she and the helpful salesgirl had decided on at the store after much careful deliberation.

Scully can't help but feel a little ridiculous wearing it and spends a little too long staring down past her belly. But she's surprised at how much it turns her on, as she walks up to the bed where Mulder's body is stretched out. She observes his tanned, muscular back, the soft curve of his ass, his tight thighs. She's hit by an overwhelming urge to taste him.

She climbs up onto the bed beside him and leans down to press her mouth against his back, breathing in, breathing out. He shudders with a sharp breath and she's instantly panting in response. She runs her tongue in a long line up his spine, eyes closed, tasting the salt of his skin.

He moans and he shifts his legs, rising up on his knees slightly. She knows he's probably hard by now, as hard as she is wet for him. She's trying to avoid touching him with her cock, but as she stretches to run her teeth across his shoulder, it brushes against his ass and his body twitches nervously.

"You're going to have to relax," she whispers, kissing down the hard muscle of his back. She reaches around his hip to wrap her fingers around the length of him, finding him hard and hot. She strokes him and feels his body ease up as he breathes deeply.

"There you go," she says, kissing his side. He moans softly and she feels him thrust into her hand.

"Scully, you should probably...stop...that soon," he mutters. It sounds like he's gritting his teeth. She pulls her hand away to reach for the lube on the nightstand. She tries to quiet the voice inside her head that's telling her this is completely insane, unreal, indescribable...

"I'm going to um...start...something," she whispers, running her fingernails lightly down his back.

He falters a little. "Yeah...okay."

She moves behind him, steadying herself with hands on his ass. Then she drips some lube over her fingers. "Can you spread your legs a little?" She feels her face heat up when she says it.

"Umm..."

"I mean, if that's okay," she responds hastily.

He laughs. "Scully."

"What?" She bites the inside of her cheek, yet notices him shifting his knees apart, raising his hips a bit. She rubs his thigh with her hand.

"I'll tell you if something's not okay. But I'm fairly sure everything's going to be okay. Okay?" He turns his head a little and she looks at him, a tiny wave of relief settling some of her tension.

"Okay," she says. She uses the moment to slide her lubed fingers between his buttocks, slippery against heat, and hears him lose his breath. "You like that?" she asks softly, hopefully. She rubs the pads of her fingers in circles around his anus and his hips thrust forward as he groans. She bites her lip as a tingle rolls down her spine.

"Yeah," he breathes.

She presses her open mouth against his back, flicking her tongue out to taste him again, a little shocked at how wet she's become over this. "You want more, Mulder?"

She doesn?t wait for his response, fairly certain he's losing his ability to coherently verbalize his needs. She lubes her fingers a little more and presses them against him again, circling that sensitive skin, then slipping the tip of her finger inside, circling again. He gasps and she stops for a few seconds, waiting for him to tell her to stop, but he doesn't. She slides her finger a little further in, leaning over him more, her hair wisping against his skin. She mimics what he's done to her before, slow circular motions inside of him, gently exploring and stretching. She feels his tension slowly giving in to her fingers.

They're quiet except for breathing, communication in the form of pants and little moans from his mouth, in the form of his hips' response to her. He presses back against her hand and her finger is completely settled inside of him to the knuckle. She slides it in and out slowly and she hears him whimper. It turns her on. A lot.

"More?" she breathes. He's so hot and tight and she wonders if this is what she feels like to him.

"Uh," he pants. She pauses and he nods emphatically to urge her on.

She slides one arm around his waist to steady herself, clinging to him as her second finger finds his heat. He groans and his head tilts back, his legs spreading a little bit more. She assumes this means things are going well, from his groan and from the throbbing between her legs. She's almost forgotten the cock she's pressing into his thigh as her hips rock instinctually to his sounds and movements.

She circles her two fingers inside of him, fucks him more quickly, then presses her fingers up against his prostate, just to see what he does. She knows what it should do.

He jumps. Actually, more a jerk of his entire body. "Fuck," he growls. "Fuck, Scully, hold on. Just hold on."

She smiles. She can't help it. She's a little drunk on her power over him. "Okay. Sorry."

"Don?t be...I just...not yet," he pants. She feels him tense around her fingers and she bites back a moan. "Too fast. I don't want to come yet."

And she feels warm and a little bit sexier when he says that. She slides her fingers in and out more, gently, listening to his breathing, feeling him squirm.

"It's so good, though," Mulder says on a breath. "Scully."

"It could be better." Jesus Christ, she thinks. She squeezes her eyes shut and pushes herself to go further. "Do you want it to be better?"

His laugh is small. She can hear him smiling. "Please."

She lets her next moan slide, the one she can't help releasing when he tells her please. She shakes off her aroused daze, determined to continue.

She moves away from him, her mind moving at a thousand miles per hour. Oh Jesus. Okay. You're okay. Just do it. Be strong. He wants this. Oh, God, he wants this. Okay.

She pours a palmful of lube and slides it over her cock, then pours more and slides it through the cleft of his ass. He's panting like he just took a five-mile jog.

Scully settles in closer behind him and her cock rubs between the cheeks of his ass.

"Oh yeah," Mulder breathes. Her mouth drops open--she's glad he can't see her face right now. She imagines the mix of shock and desire that she has to be showing.

"You want my cock inside you?" She's feeling braver now. "Tell me you want it." She pushes her hips into him, gently nudging her cock deeper.

"I want it."

She moans when he says it, feels her clit tingle at the pressure the harness provides as it's nestled snugly against her.

"Okay," she manages with a nod he can't see. Still with an arm around his waist, she uses her free hand to guide her cock against his anus and pushes very slowly forward. It has to be slow, slow, slow. She feels a little bit of pressure as she pushes against him, then a release as she slides into him, just barely. He sucks in a deep breath.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks, a wave of nervousness rolling over her.

"No," he breathes. "Fine."

Scully tries to ignore how wet she is, how turned on she is, and pushes her hips into him a little more. She feels his ass give in to her one slow inch at a time. She wishes she could feel the tightness wrapped around it--she knows how it feels to her when he fucks her like this. She sees goose bumps rise on his lower back and she licks them, settling inside of him at last, still and deep.

The first real thrust of her hips feels a little foreign. She closes her eyes and pictures him fucking her, the thrust of his hips, his rhythm, and then she tries to imitate it, sliding into him and back out. He groans full force now, followed by some deep pants that sound so very, sinfully delicious to her ears.

"Mulder," she pants with another small thrust. She can't stay quiet anymore. She realizes that she needs him a little lower and pushes her body into him, pressing him down. He relents and lands on his stomach on the bed, her hands on either side of him, her hips pressed into his ass. She gives him a little push and his fingers curl into the sheets.

"Scully," he moans.

"Yeah?" she breathes, feeling her nipples get hard at the sound of his voice, a little gruff, a little strained.

"Harder." He says it louder than she expects and pushes his hips up to her. She whimpers, her mouth open, trying to gasp in an adequate amount of air. Breathe, just breathe.

"You want more?" She's louder now too, less timid, feeling something more primal flowing through her body. She pushes into him hard, feels her cock slide more smoothly now. She slides her hands up over his shoulders and grinds her hips into him--it sends tingles everywhere, the pressure on her clit and the sound he makes when she does it.

He hums an approval and she bites her lip and gives him another hard thrust, then another. She slides one hand up through the back of his hair, tangles her fingers in it, and presses her cheek against the sweaty, hot skin of his back, squirming against him.

"Oh Scully," he groans, lifting his hips, making her knees slide against the sheets. "Fuck, harder and I'm gonna come, oh, fuck."

"Oh yeah," she breathes. "You're gonna come so hard." She feels herself edging closer too and she jerks her hips. She moves her hand to grip his cock, wedged underneath him, and squeezes it as she thrusts into his ass, little movements over and over again.

Scully feels Mulder's body tense under hers and he whimpers. She rolls her hips against him and thrusts one more time and he comes hard, with a groan. She runs her hand over the head of his cock, feeling its slick wetness, and teases her clit by grinding against him, the sound of his orgasm sending a shockwave over her.

She doesn't move, not sure how to remove herself, not sure if she wants him to right away. His body relaxes into his bed and he's still breathing fairly heavily as she kisses his back softly.

"Jesus," he pants. "Oh, I'm so...I'm so..."

She smiles. "Defiled?"

"Um...not exactly what I was thinking. But sure." He falls against the bed and she pulls away, sliding off the bed to turn away from him quickly. She may have just fucked him, but she's still convinced she looks absurd with the harness on.

She unfastens the harness and lets it slide down to her feet, stepping out of it. She hears him breathing and realizes a second too late that he's behind her. He pulls her against him and she gasps.

"Scully, you're so bad," he murmurs into her ear, nibbling on it. She laughs mid-pant, melting into him.

"Didn't think I had it in me, did you?" She feels his hand slip down between her legs and she moans as his fingers slide through her wet folds. She gasps again when two fingers push into her, hard and fast.

"You need to get on the bed. Now." His voice is low.

"Okay," she says. "You'll have to remove your fingers first."

He laughs and lets her go. Her body is humming as she lies back on the bed, watching his eyes drift over her body. He doesn't move, just observes her intently. She shifts and bites her lip.

"Are you coming?" She lets her tone challenge him, pulling a little strength out of the way his gaze is making her quiver.

"I already did," he says. "Now it's your turn."

She blinks and tries to ignore the nearly painful throbbing between her legs. He walks up to the bed. Then he slips over the sheets next to her hips, lifts her leg and settles his head between her thighs. Her breath quickens as she watches him, wondering how long she could possibly last. He lets one finger wander over her pussy and she moans softly, knowing how wet he'll find her.

"Did that turn you on?" His breath is on her inner thigh. "Doing that to me?"

She breathes, breathes, then finally finds her words. "Yes."

His mouth covers her and she grabs his hair immediately, shifting her hips at the surge of warmth in her abdomen. "Oh, Mulder." Her voice is soft.

She realizes he's not going to respond to her, vocally anyway, when his tongue pushes deeper into her folds and laps up to her clit. She gasps sharply when he hits it, so swollen and ready for him, and he takes full advantage, rubbing and rolling his tongue around it.

She rolls her hips against his mouth, feels the desperate urge to come as quickly as she can. She's thinking about fucking him when his fingers shove deeply into her, making her cry out. She moans freely now, feeling the wet slide of his fingers and the rough texture of his tongue. His free hand presses her hips to the bed, holding her down.

"Come on, Scully," he pants, sucking her clit between his lips, giving it a nibble and then lapping at it again. He's fingering her so hard that every thrust of his fingers makes her cry out and she wants more.

"Mulder," she moans, her body shivering. She feels her orgasm winding up under his tongue, spreading up her body and hitting her head. She snaps her eyes shut and pushes his face against her pussy, crying out as she comes hard against his mouth, her back arching off the bed. She bites her lip, hard, tasting blood. He moans his approval against her flesh. She feels his tongue sweep through her, tasting her, as tremors settle deep in her body.

He slows and she rubs her heels against the bed, relaxing, rolling her head to the side. She's not sure she wants to open her eyes. He crawls over her and kisses her hard, his tongue invading her mouth, swirling and sharing the taste of her come. He sucks on her bottom lip and she pulls her mouth away.

"You're bleeding," he murmurs, kissing her again. He sucks her lip a little more, bleeding the little puncture wound. She nudges her mouth against him and they kiss slowly between pants.

"How do you feel?" she asks, pulling him close to her. He nuzzles into her neck.

"Defiled," he murmurs, kissing her skin. She turns on her side and he wraps a leg around her hip. She slides her hand up his back, feeling the sheen of sweat on him, wondering in the afterglow of it all.


End file.
